


Round and Round the Multiverse- Haikyuu!! AUs

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Series: Kageyama Family (Cafe or otherwise) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Illnesses, M/M, Steven Universe fusion, also like two ambulance rides in two consecutive chapters, aparently i like my kyouhaba sad, because he doesnt have time to knit sweaters, but its dumb and cute fluff so honeSTLY, hes not JUST a mom friend but he can be considered to have that quality, im sorry theres some sad stuff in here, jealosy? jealosy, kageyama family, kyoutanis baby sister, like i have mom friends, look kyouhaba is my favorite ok? ok, she is precious, the last fic is just suga knitting everyone scarves a la molly weasely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a Haikyuu AU Week thing but now its just a bunch of random AUs because AU week is over. It may also serve as the place where I put other prompts for haikyuu character and pairing weeks.</p><p>ZodiacLeopard on Tumblr is my beta and the creator of Kageyama Akio. Credit for the Kageyama Family idea goes to http://imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com blog.</p><p>Ch1: Hinata follows Kageyama one day after school and winds up at his family cafe and meets Tobio's twin, Akio.<br/>Ch2:  Kyoutani saw the smile on Yahabas face and knew that his only option was to run.<br/>Ch3: Kentarou has been missing school and practice for almost a month, and Shigeru is torn between anger, worry, and wanting to tear apart whatever fucker was taking up all of his boyfriend's time.<br/>Ch4: Most of the time, first-time soulmate fusions happened during the frequently held Soul Gem Dances. For Kyoutani and Yahaba, however, this was not the case. A weird Steven Universe inspired soulmate AU that I made up.<br/>Ch5: Suga knits the team scarves to prepare for wintertime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kageyama Family Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatAmIEvenDoingHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAmIEvenDoingHere/gifts), [theepicone13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepicone13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAGEYAMA FAMILY!  
> In which the Kageyama family runs a coffee shop and Hinata follows Tobio there one afternoon, and ends up meeting everybody. Also in which Akio is the most embarrassing twin and knows it.

 

Day 1: Coffee Shop  
  
The Kageyama Family Cafe (playing off the imaginethehaikyuukids kageyama family au/headcanon)  
  
Hinata watched as his boyfriend sprinted off down the road after practice for the third time this week. It was Wednesday. Usually after school, Kageyama would race him to the rack where he stored his bike and they would part ways there, Hinata going over the mountain and Kageyama walking to wherever he lived. This week though, Kageyama hadn't been able to accompany him even once, and Hinata was getting suspicious. He resolved that he would follow his boyfriend to wherever he was going the next day.  
  
The following afternoon, when Kageyama took off, Hinata trailed him. There were a few twists and turns and then he was going down a long stretch of sidewalk, with many stores lining the street, and suddenly Kageyama disappeared. Hinata halted his pursuit and looked around, head swinging from left to right. He couldn't find him anywhere. He decided that the only possible thing Kageyama could have done was go into one of the shops, and the only way to find him was to check every store.  
  
The first store he went into was an antiques shop. Bells on the door jingled as he cracked it open, and an old woman stuck her head out from behind a display case. "Can I help you?" She asked, and Hinata, after a quick survey of the shop, told her, "Nah, just looking," and walked out again.   
  
The second store was a McDonald's. The classic American eatery had been having trouble in Japan due to health standards and fry shortages (much to Yamaguchi's displeasure), and a peek through the window showed it was empty save for an employee staring at their phone behind the cash register.   
  
The third store was a used book store, but Hinata had been dragged into enough of those by his mother to know that they were labyrinths and it should be last on his list of shops to search. Kageyama probably wouldn't be able to get out of it by the time he came back if he wasn't in the next two shops.  
  
It was in the fourth shop that he hit the jackpot. He didn't even have to look through a window to know it was where his friend was. Proclaimed in large white letters across a banner in front of the shop was "Kageyama Family Cafe- New Hours." If Kageyama wasn't in the cafe, it would be a weird coincidence, considering the name. He opened the door, and an electronic chime played through the cafe. There was a line to the counter that extended mere feet from the opening, and Hinata stood behind an exhausted-looking mother with three squabbling toddlers.   
  
Eventually, the line shifted, and Hinata was able to get a better look at the inside of the cafe. It was packed. At many of the tables, were seated people who had obviously not come there together, but everyone looked like they were enjoying their drinks. The servers all looked very similar, tall with sleek black hair, although in varying styles and lengths, and Hinata could only assume that they must be related to his Kageyama.  
  
Hinata then realized that he would be meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time as their customer, and suddenly felt extremely awkward. He didn't even know how all these people were related to Kageyama- he might have to start calling him Tobio just to be able to tell them apart- since Kageyama didn't talk about his family very much. Then, the woman in front of him moved off to the side, and he was greeted with his boyfriend's face, pleasantly smiling down at him. Hinata did not know that Kageyama could form an expression like that, and was extremely disappointed that he had never seen it before.  
  
"K-Kage- Tobio?" Hinata stuttered out, surprised that his boyfriend would be working as a barista, and even more surprised by the non-scary smile plastered on his face. His boyfriend, in an uncharacteristically loud display of humor, burst into laughter.  
  
Hinata stared at him, slightly concerned for his boyfriend's sanity, while his face turned red and he forced out the words "no... twin brother... oh my god..." through strangled gasps for air.   
  
Hinata was taken aback. Kageyama had a twin? His loving, volleyball-obsessed, introverted boyfriend had a twin? Why didn't he know this? Why didn't Tobio feel the need to tell his boyfriend that he had a twin? Through his frantic reverie, he barely heard the twin ask for his order. Right. Order. This was a coffee shop. He was supposed to buy a hot drink at the coffee shop. He should pick one. "Uhh..." his eyes darted up to chalkboard above the counter.   
  
There were a lot of drinks, but none of them seemed conventionally named. There was the _Keiko_ , which was a sweet tea mixed with cream and chocolate and who knows what else, the _Kanna_ , which was described as “some sort of crazy caffeinated thing that only starving artists and college students with a paper due soon might drink," the _Arata_ , which was a cinnamon hot chocolate "sweet as the kid it's named after," and many more. His eye caught on the _Tobio_ , which was an iced coffee with "an ungodly amount of strawberry milk in it."   
  
"I guess I'll get the _Tobio_?" Hinata said, as he laughed internally at the description. If it was named after his boyfriend, he should at least try it right?  
  
The twin, who Hinata still hadn't gotten the name of, told him, "the _Tobio_ is a bit strange. You might wanna try the _Akio_ instead. It’s an iced coffee with a hazelnut shot and creamer." Hinata looked at him, surprised at the suggestion, and then noticed the name-tag he wore, that read "Akio." The barista did a lil’ shoulder shimmy waggle thing when Shouyou looked back up at him, wearing a stupid grin.

  
"Ahh, no, I think the _Tobio_ will be fine." Hinata was set on trying the drink named after his boyfriend.

And then Akio started the teasing. He rose up to stare down at Hinata, and said to the embarrassed ginger, "That'll make you real tall. It's Tobio's secret growth formula." Hinata let out an awkward laugh, and the door to the kitchen opened with a bang.

 

Tobio, his real actual boyfriend, stood in the doorway. He told Akio loudly that, “It’s an acquired taste,” while glaring vicious daggers at his twin. He then noticed who the customer Akio was talking to was, and a blush spread on his face. The glaring intensified tenfold.

 

Akio didn't even look phased, and burst out into giggles again, but both Hinata and Tobio stared at each other, paralyzed with embarrassment. And then Akio laughs and asks Hinata. "So you want a taste of my brother do you?" Both Hinata and Tobio stared at him in mortification.  
  
The spell was broken when a customer behind Hinata yelled "Hey! We all want our coffee. Hurry up over there!" The line was now trailing out the door, and before Hinata could fumble for his wallet to pay for his drink, his boyfriend slipped out from behind the counter and dragged him away, calling over his shoulder, "Don't worry Akio, I'll get him something later."    
  
They ended up in a storage room behind the kitchen, with Hinata standing awkwardly near the door and Tobio pacing in front of him. When Tobio finally spoke, Hinata was prepared for yelling, but instead received a jumble of words from a thoroughly flustered and apologetic boyfriend. "Fuck, Hinata, I'm sorry for Akio. He's kind of a weirdo, I didn't expect you to show up and I'm sorry that I didn't come help earlier. I didn't know you were here. Sorry for disappearing after school all this week, we were short staffed and I'm one of the best bakers so they asked me to show up and sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want to overwhelm you 'cause my family's kinda insane and huge and my siblings are great but there are sixteen of them."   
  
Hinata looked at him once, twice, and then let out a giggle. "Jeez Kageyama, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say, ever. Or should I call you Tobio?" Hinata let the first name ring a little, and he could see Tobio relax, and the play-fighting picked up.  
  
"No way you can call me Tobio unless I can call you Shouyou!" Tobio yelled, he had been waiting for a chance to ask to be on first-name basis with his boyfriend for a while now, and this was the perfect opportunity.

  
"But there aren't like a billion Hinata's, there's just me and Natsu." Hinata shouted right back, only half wanting to argue but keeping up appearances.  
  
"No, dumbass, there's also your parents, and your grandparents! And you let Kenma call you Shouyou!" Even though Tobio was grasping at arguments, Hinata relented because he wanted to be on a first name basis too.  
  
"Fine. If I can call you Tobio, you can call me Shouyou. You happy?" Hinata half-heartedly glared at his boyfriend, but it quickly turned into a grin and they leaned towards each other for a kiss.   
  
And that, of course, was when the door behind Hinata swung open and an older woman burst in with Akio in tow. "I heard shouting. Tobio, you aren't getting into any fights are you?" She said with a stern voice, and a malicious disapproving glare that only a mother could give. It was so intense that it made Tobio's glare look like puppy-dog eyes. Hinata cowered behind Tobio, and his boyfriend shrunk down.

  
"No, mom, no fights, we were just talking." Tobio looked terrified, and Hinata wanted to run away, but Akio stepped in.   
  
"Hey mom, this was the kid asking for the _Tobio_. He's cool." Akio's voice was even, and recognition dawned on Mrs. Kageyama's face.   
  
"Ohh, dearie, that's priceless. No-one can handle that drink except our little Tobio. The strawberry and the coffee don't mix well at all." The mood in the room lightened immensely, and Hinata felt slightly less terrified of the jovial woman in front of him, although the sudden shift from hostility to motherly affection made him feel uneasy.

  
Tobio, however, did not enjoy his mother making fun of him and his drink preferences. "Mom," he said, staring at her with a look that begged her to take him seriously. "This is Hinata Shouyou. H-he's my boyfriend. Please don't make fun of me in front of him."  
  
Hinata just stared at Tobio, surprised that he could tell his mother that he was dating a boy so casually. Then Hinata remembered the multitude of siblings Tobio had, and realized that it was likely at least one of them was less than straight. Neither Mrs. Kageyama nor Akio seemed surprised at this development, and then Akio gasped.  
  
"Wait! Were you that kid that Tobio was complaining about?! The one that wasted his potential in middle school and now needs so much training it's ridiculous? He said he had orange hair." Hinata only stared in surprise. That's what Kageyama meant when he asked what he had been doing during middle school? And that's what he thought? That he needed a lot of training?  
  
Tobio blushed at first but then rose to defend his boyfriend against his brother. "Hey! Hinat- Shouyou has gotten way better! He's living up to his potential and he's a great spiker and can actually hit my quicks!" Hinata grinned up at him, grateful for the defense, and moved in for a hug.   
  
Tobio lifted his arms and hugged him back, and Akio waggled his eyebrows and gave Tobio a shit-eating grin while Mrs. Kageyama laughed and told Hinata, "Welcome to the family. We'll leave you two alone." And she left, pulling Akio out with her.   
  
Hinata and Tobio looked at each other, and Tobio sighed in relief. "Well," he said, "Those were the worst two. If you're approved by them, which, by the way, you just were, everyone else will be easy. You wanna go meet the rest of the family?" Hinata shrugged, then nodded his head. They left the storage room and walked through the cafe, stopping by every Kageyama that Tobio spotted for introductions. Tobio was right, Mrs. Kageyama and Akio were the worst of the bunch, especially after Tobio told the various siblings that Hinata had already met his twin and his mother. And they lived happily ever after. The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drinks in this fic and the IwaOiNagiRei fic are based off of Starbucks secret menu. The descriptions are created by the Kageyama mom.  
> The Takashi, because sweet for the sweet giant, is a [chocolate macchiato. ](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/starbucks-secret-menu-chocolate-macchiato/)  
> The Miho is the [Honeycomb Frappuccino.](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/honeycomb-frappuccino-starbucks-secret-menu/) Because these girls are sweet as honey.  
> The Chiho is the [Marshmallow Creme Frappuccino](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/marshmallow-creme-frappuccino-starbucks-secret-menu/) because marshmallows are great.  
> The Shiho is the [Thin Mint Frappuccino](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/starbucks-secret-menu-thin-mint-frappuccino/) because Thin Mints.  
> The Aika is the [Popeye Tea,](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/popeye-tea-starbucks-secret-menu/) which is energy boosting but low in sugar and calories. (Also I have no idea how it tastes, Rei’s thoughts are his own)  
> The Shouyou is [Orange Cremsicle Frappuccino](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/starbucks-secret-menu-orange-creamsicle-frappuccino/) because how could I pass up that opportunity.  
> (From the last fic)  
> The Keiko is based on the delicious “Bowl of Soul” from a nearby coffee shop. The description is the following: Bowl of Soul - Loose leaf chamomile tea steeped in steamed soy milk, a splash of honey and topped with ibarra chocolate  
> The Kanna is based on a tumblr post where someone’s roommate mixed 5-hour energy, soda, and coffee before a final, downed it, and said “I’m gonna die.” Do not try this at home. I don’t wanna be responsible for any deaths. I did find an insanely caffeinated starbucks [secret menu drink](http://hackthemenu.com/starbucks/secret-menu/liquid-cocaine/) if you want it though.  
> The Arata is based on a [“Mexican Hot Chocolate”. ](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/mexican-hot-chocolate-starbucks-secret-menu/)  
> The Tobio is based on Tobio’s love for strawberry milk, but Starbucks does have a Strawberry and Creme Frappuccino (it has no coffee). But here’s a recipe for an at [home strawberry latte,](http://breweddaily.com/2011/06/fresh-strawberry-latte/) which is pretty much the same as the Tobio.  
> The Akio is a Hazlenut Latte, which you can order at Starbucks as a latte with one shot of hazlenut syrup. Or combine expresso, milk, and hazlenut syrup at home. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.


	2. The Five Most Terrifying Smiles of Yahaba Shigeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani saw the smile on Yahabas face and knew that his only option was to run.
> 
> For Kyouhaba Week Day 1, prompt: smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: It’s a 5 +1! I’ve never done one of these so here we go. Also I know 0 things about sports injuries so sorry for any inaccuracies. Also the chronically ill sister thing is one of my sad headcanons as to why he misses so much practice and class. Also I love Yahaba he’s a sweetheart, and he's portrayed as terrifying because the main point of this fic is to portray those moments.

**1**

When Yahaba smiled that gently, Kyoutani knew he was in some deep shit. That was the “killing you with kindness” smile, and it was the number one way that his boyfriend would guilt him into doing something. Mostly, this was used for showing up to practice or for apologizing when he scared the shit out of one of the first years.

Right now, neither of those were the case. Yahaba wanted Kyoutani to come to a dinner with his family. Kyoutani had already refused twice, citing his sister’s health the first time and then simply not wanting to meet the people who spawned such a terrifying boy. He had to clean the gym on his own for a week after that one. Damn his boyfriend for being close to Oikawa and next in line for captaincy.

This afternoon, with a terrifying smile backing him up, Yahaba had asked a third time. Kyoutani spluttered out an excuse, before the smile intensified and he caved. So now, he was walking, side-by-side with the boy he had been dating for the past two months, towards his doom. Or at least towards an utterly terrifying evening.

 

**2**

The grimace plastered on Yahaba’s face made Kyoutani’s heart clench just looking at it. After Yahaba had collapsed to the floor, clutching his ankle, all Kyoutani could think was to protect him. His “mad-dog” instincts took over, and no one else was allowed within ten feet of his boyfriend. When the paramedics arrived, Iwaizumi dragged him far enough away so that they could get Yahaba into the ambulance.

Kyoutani begged to be taken in the ambulance with his boyfriend, but the paramedics refused because it could turn unsafe based on his previous behavior. Kyoutani only backed down when Iwaizumi offered to take him to the hospital immediately.

On the car ride to the hospital, Iwaizumi told Kyoutani about his very similar experience when Oikawa had injured his knee in his first year. The story helped Kyoutani calm down, and by the time they had arrived at the hospital, he was subdued enough to call Yahaba’s parents and let them know that their son was in the hospital. When they arrived, all three went into the room together.

 

**3**

Yahaba’s grin when he was awarded captaincy was seen by most as a victorious, elated smile. But not to Kyoutani. Kyoutani could see the spark in his eyes directed at him, a challenge sent from across the room. Kyoutani knew that this new title was going to drain whatever power he had left in refusing his boyfriend’s demands. While he was happy that his boyfriend could play volleyball again after a month and a half of physical therapy, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to deal with Captain Yahaba.

Then again, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice.

 

**4**

The smirk that his boyfriend had donned, while undeniably sexy as hell, was starting to scare Kyoutani. Yahaba had been staring and smirking at him for a good three minutes, and he wasn’t sure if that meant he was going to punch him or jump him. They had finished up their homework, and the movie they had been watching was rolling through the credits, so he was hoping the latter. But with the comment he had made in the middle of the movie against one of Yahaba’s favorite characters, it could go either way.

It turned out that, this time, Kyoutani had been extremely lucky, and the smirk had led to a lunge across the couch and a makeout session. There had been a little bit of admonishing for his comment, but it was sandwiched between agressive kisses. Kyoutani thanked the powers that be for this turnout.

 

**5**

Kyoutani may have missed three days of practice and a date with zero notice, but it wasn’t his fault. His sister, Hana, had gotten the flu, and he could not find his phone charger if his life depended on it (which, knowing his boyfriend, it probably did). When he looked through the peephole on his front door to see a fuming Yahaba, he was not particularly surprised, but he was expecting more than a terrifying smile.

Once he opened the door, however, Kyoutani saw the full extent of the smile on Yahabas face and knew that his only option was to run. Sadly, his only option would be to tear through his apartment, probably wake up Hana, and scare his dog to death. So he just kind of stood there, trembling and attempting to hush the yells of his angry boyfriend.

Yahaba stopped yelling when he noticed how tired Kyoutani looked. He ducked his head and lowered his voice to ask how Hana was doing, realizing that Kyoutani had probably been taking care of her. Kyoutani filled him in on the current situation, and Yahaba apologized for yelling at him.

For the next few days, Yahaba swung by after school to bring medicine and help out. He was smart enough to wear a face mask, and avoided falling ill even when Kyoutani did. Only partially delirious with fever, Kyoutani commented on how nicely Yahaba fit into his family unit.

 

**+1**

The beam that split Yahaba’s face when Kyoutani popped off his second button to hand to him after graduation was dazzling. These sorts of smiles were the ones that made Kyoutani endure all the scary ones, just to see the pure joy spread across his boyfriend’s face. Yahaba fumbled with his own button, before just gesturing to Kyoutani to take it himself.

That same beam was there a year later when a shiny apartment key was handed to him, matching the one swinging around Yahaba's neck on a silver chain. It repeated three years later when Kyoutani opened a small box in their favorite restaurant to reveal a shining gold ring. It showed again when a year into their marriage, they finally found a doctor that could treat Hana’s illness, and again when they adopted their son. And in years to come, that beam would carry them through their life accomplishments.

 


	3. Paint me Green, Wash it off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentarou has been missing school and practice for almost a month, and Shigeru is torn between anger, worry, and wanting to tear apart whatever fucker was taking up all of his boyfriend's time.
> 
> Kyouhaba Week Day 2: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one gets kinda sad, but I really like it. Also I'm sorry for hurting the babies like this I swear I love them, but I can't seem to write anything without at least a smidge of angst anymore.

A sunny weekend afternoon usually meant that third-year Shigeru and Kentarou would go down to the lake for a picnic date, but lately, Shigeru wondered if they were still dating at all. Kentarou had barely been coming to school, let alone practice, for a good month now. He was the fucking ace, the team needed him, the first year wing spikers didn't have nearly the experience he did.

He didn't even know where Kentarou lived. He knew which apartment building, but there had to be 200 apartments in the high rise, and Shigeru didn't have the time to go knocking on every door until he got the right one. At this point, he was contemplating begging the coaches for his club application form, which included his address.

The complete absence of his boyfriend was starting to really get to him. He had been going through a very mentally-straining cycle fretting over where Kentarou was.

The first step was self-doubt. He had started second-guessing himself, desperately wondering if he was good enough for Kentarou. Maybe he was seeing someone else and never even bothered to let Shigeru know. And then was avoiding practice so he wouldn't have to let him know. Oh god, that was probably it. And if he was such a shit boyfriend, he was probably a crappy captain too.

The second step was rage. How dare Kentarou completely ignore him like this. After the last class graduated, they had talked it out, he had fucking promised that he wouldn't skip practices unless there was an emergency, and he said he would let him know the damn reasoning. How dare he not even send one text to his worried boyfriend. What kind of an asshole even does that? And if he was cheating on him, well that brought out the most rage. The dickhead could at least have the decency to break up with him before picking up someone else.

The third step was worry. There had to be something wrong if Kentarou wasn't even able to shoot him even a one word reply to the multitude of text messages sent. Was he OK? Was he in the hospital? Was he kidnapped?

And the cycle repeated over and over, and his hurt seeped into his life. The team noticed their captain acting weird, and he was much more snappy with the first years. At one point, Shinji had to kick him out of the gym, he was terrorizing them so much.

It also seeped into his home life. He got home after practice and holed up in his room, not coming out even when his three younger siblings begged him to play with them. His mother had taken to dropping his dinner off outside his door. His father tried to start conversations through his door, but was generally greeted with monosyllabic words and annoyed grunts. 

Everyone around him was worried about him, but his thoughts revolved around Kentarou. One day, after about a month of moping around, while he was out for dinner with the team, he noticed Kentarou's signature blonde hair with brown stripes walking past the restaurant window. He tore out of the restaurant, yelling at Shinji to cover the bill for him, and weaved through the crowd, following after his probably-still-boyfriend-maybe. 

When the crowd stopped at a stoplight, Shigeru ducked around the other people to get a better view of Kentarou. He caught a glimpse of his hand wrapped in a slender, bony one connected to a gorgeous brown-haired girl. A pang of jealousy shot through him, and he steeled his gaze and clenched his teeth, ready to storm up to his cheating "boyfriend." Suddenly, the light switched to green and the crowd surged around him, making him lose sight of the traitorous pair. 

He pushed through the crowd again, finding the distinctive hairstyle, and continued his trailing. Eventually, the crowd thinned out, and it was only the three of them and three other people. Shigeru was conflicted. He wanted to confront the pair, but he was scared of the backlash he felt was inevitable.

His decision was made for him when the brunette collapsed to the ground, coughing uncontrollably. He whipped out his phone, scrolling past the five messages and three missed calls from Watari, and dialed the emergency number. While he gave the operator the details of what was happening, he watched as Kentarou dropped to his knees, positioning the girl in a way that would make it easier to breathe, and begging her to hang on. Yahaba overheard the word "sister," and suddenly felt like the worst person in the world.

He had been jealous over Kentarou's sister, who he knew was sickly. He had shut out his friends and family for a month to sulk about his boyfriend, who had only been trying to help his ill sister. 

When the operator's voice broke through his internal monologue, he caught back up to reality. Yes, he had been a shitty friend and son and sibling, but he could start making up for it by helping his boyfriend in his time of need.

After telling the operator their location, he hung up his phone and went to Kentarou. Taking a second to compose himself, he crouched down to place a gentle hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kentarou's head whipped around, anger and distraught twisting his expression, until he saw who had grabbed his shoulder. Relief washed over his face, and Shigeru mirrored his expression. 

"Kentarou, I called an ambulance, do you need anything else?" Shigeru asked, letting his concern seep into his voice. Kentarou, while still holding his sister's head up, leaned back into the comforting wall that was his boyfriend, and let out a relieved sigh. After a minute in this position, Kentarou mumbled something that Shigeru didn't quite catch. After being asked to repeat himself, his voice trembled less and became stronger.

"I'm sorry for not texting you back. We were in and out of the hospital for two weeks, and my month ran out. I haven't had time to buy another card." Kentarou leaned his head back to look up at Shigeru with a vulnerable expression that seemed very out of place on the normally hot-headed boy's face. 

Shigeru barely knew how to respond, but he fumbled out an "It's okay, and I'll be here for you now." He gently brushed his hands through Kentarou's hair, in a way that he knew would soothe him, and placed a kiss on the top of his head. He tried his best to calm Kentarou while Kentarou tried his best to keep his sister in the safest position. 

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, the ambulance finally pulled up in front of the corner, and paramedics came out. The boys let them know what happened, and Kentarou gave them a background on his sister's medical problems. Kentarou convinced the paramedics to let them both ride in the ambulance, and on the ride, Shigeru returned Shinij's frantic texts, as well as called his parents to let them know where he was and why.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was already dark, and Shigeru's parents were waiting for them. As soon as his parents saw him, he was enveloped in a hug. After he was released, Kentarou was pulled in by his parents and also wrapped in a tight hug. 

They had learned snippets of his home life from Shigeru, that he had recently moved into his own apartment from his abusive aunt’s house and was the legal guardian of his younger sister, and only caretaker of the sickly girl. They tried to offer all the support they could to the struggling boy that their eldest son cared about so much through that hug, and by the time they released Kentarou, his face was bright red from embarrassment. 

That night, Shigeru, in conjunction with his parents, was able to convince Kentarou to spend the night at his house, which was only a few blocks away from the hospital, and they picked up his sister in the morning. While the road would be bumpy ahead, they were patching up the gap the month apart had caused, and they were looking towards a brighter future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this elaborated slightly on my headcanon about Kyoutani's sister being sickly, plus had a lot of feels, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. 1 Rock + 1 Rock = 1 Rock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time, first-time soulmate fusions happened during the frequently held Soul Gem Dances. For Kyoutani and Yahaba, however, this was not the case. Featuring: a weird Steven Universe inspired soulmate AU that I made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so let me explain this soulmate au to you, since it's brand new and unique and I literally made it up today while trying to figure out which soulmate au to use for my fic. So, it's largely based on Steven Universe and the concept of Gem Fusions, where Gems can dance together in a cool ritual thing and fuse together into one larger being.  
> In this AU, almost all people living on earth are gem-human hybrids. The majority of the hybrids are quite a few generations down the line. At this point, fusion is only achievable when two people are soulmates. This can be platonic or romantic or whatever, but generally you only get one soulmate, two or three if you are lucky.
> 
> Steven Universe Spoilery Extended Explanation: This takes place in a world where the entirety of Gem society, instead of using Earth as a giant nursery, interacted with the humans and eventually some hybrid children like Steven started cropping up. These hybrids had kids, and those kids had kids, and by the time you get to modern day society, pretty much everyone is a hybrid. To make it a soulmate au, after years and years of more human genetics coming into play, only soulmates can fuse. The end.

Like most people his age, Yahaba Shigeru hadn't had his first fusion with his soulmate. Every once in a while, he would go to a Soul Gem Dance, where large masses of unpaired people would try to find and fuse with their soulmate, but he wasn't actively looking for his soulmate. A lot of that was due to him being a busy high school student on a high-ranking volleyball team, and therefore not having time to go looking.

He knew that some of his teammates were constantly looking for their soulmate, and he thanked god every single day that Oikawa was already paired up with Iwaizumi, because he could easily see the captain blowing off practice to go searching for his soulmate. That was just how Oikawa was though, a romantic at heart. 

Oikawa still was late to practice pretty frequently because he had many fans who requested dances. He always turned them down, because he was perfectly happy with just Iwaizumi, and although some people could fuse with multiple others, it was pretty rare. Half the time, the fans would come up with some newspaper clipping about gem horoscopes and compatible gems. 

Yahaba was exasperated by the "comparable gem" phenomenon. His gem, a teardrop shaped Blue Chalcedony that sat at the base of his throat, was pretty obvious, and therefore, a lot of people asked him constantly about it. Four girls had asked him for dances purely due to "compatible gems." One fanatic had ranted for almost ten minutes about shape compatibility, and he thanked his lucky stars when Watari came to get him for practice, allowing him to escape her lecture. 

Of course, the visibility of his gem was nothing compared to the volleyball team's absentee trump card. Kyoutani's Tiger Eye gem ran around his head from hairline to hairline, giving the impression of brown stripes. He wasn't sure how Kyoutani was able to avoid people constantly asking him for dances with horoscope clippings, but it probably had to do with how much of an asshole the guy was.

Yahaba was honestly glad that they were at a tournament right now and therefore did not have to deal with people coming up to the team asking for dances. Even if the only reason Oikawa wasn't getting mobbed was because he was on the court, it was still a relief. 

Then again, this tournament was stressful for an entirely different reason. Kyoutani, who skipped the majority of practices and "forgot" about club activities, had started showing up slightly more regularly, but he didn't even show up until halfway through the first day of the tournament. And, of course, now they were facing Karasuno, so Oikawa was overjoyed that one of their strongest spikers was there and put him in as soon as things started looking slightly bad. 

Then, of course, Kyoutani started getting riled up at Karasuno's jeering in the middle of the third set, and they pulled him out of the game. Kyoutani, who had only been officially back in the club for a month, but was still a regular. Kyoutani, who didn't get along with most people on the team. Kyoutani, who refused to listen to anyone except Iwaizumi, only because he had yet to beat Iwaizumi in arm wrestling. Yahaba could admit it, he was jealous of how much leeway the team gave him purely for his skills. It pissed him off that this boy who was already a regular again let his playing go after a little jeering.

So, Yahaba let the idiot know exactly what his problem was. Yeah, they were in the middle of a tournament, but this asshole needed a reminder that other people weren't as lucky as him. In a calm voice, Yahaba told Kyoutani this exact thing. "Getting riled up over the enemy's provocations and screwing yourself over... how much lamer can you get?" Kyoutani let out a noise of disbelief, but Yahaba continued over him.

"You just brazenly came came back to the club, and were put right on out into the game. I thought it wasn't fair to us, or to you. There are plenty of guys who aren't too thrilled with that alone. Me, for one." Kyoutani looked confused, and Yahaba plundered on with his monologue.

"I thought it wasn't fair to us, or to you. But that's not the issue. Regulars are based on who is essential to achieving victory, and you were chosen. So go do what you're out there for." At this, Yahaba paused for a second to let it sink in, before casually saying, "Well, it's more like that's my public stance," before grabbing the front of Kyoutani's uniform and shoving him against the wall. He leveled his face to Kyoutani's, and just as he was about to speak again, Kyoutani pushed back at him, and all of a sudden he could hear a second thought pattern in his head. 

Kyoutani had disappeared from in front of him, and he was hearing very angry thoughts and his body seemed way too large all of a sudden. Oh god. They had fused. He had fused with Kyoutani. His soulmate was Kyoutani of all people. Yahaba needed a moment alone, but right now they were fused and the whole team was staring at them. 

"Oh god." Yahaba said aloud, patting his new, fused body. All of a sudden, with no warning, his mouth spoke of it's own accord. Or, at least, of someone else's volition. "What. The. Fuck." Yep. That was probably Kyoutani. "I-I think we fused." Yahaba was slightly freaking out at the moment, and Kyoutani's own internal freak-out only added to his. 

And of course, because if this was going to happen, it was gonna be big, Coach Irihata had called a time out and the whole team were crowded around them, and then the giant screen showed that the game cameras were trained on them. Both Kyoutani and Yahaba felt the urge to get out of there, and so they stood up on shaky legs, and ran unsteadily towards the exit, while mentally screaming at each other about which exit to take. 

As soon as they got outside, they started arguing. The experience of arguing with someone sharing your body was surreal to say the least. At some point, they had wandered to somewhere neither of them recognized. They were in a shopping district, and it didn't seem like anywhere near the stadium where the tournament was being held. Yahaba thought it was sensible to go into a shop and ask for instructions how to get back, but Kyoutani was fighting against it. Honestly, they were both a little surprised at their inability to separate, even though they were definitely in inner turmoil.

Yahaba had Kyoutani almost convinced to just ask a shopkeeper for directions, and then Coach Mizoguchi pulled up in his car. "Boys, get in, we can figure this out but right now the team is really worried about you and therefore not playing well." This jolted both of them into reality, and they got in the car. This was the first thing the pair had agreed on since they had fused, and it actually felt kind of nice when they weren't fighting against each other for control of every action.

When they got back to the stadium, they were rushed by their team, and enveloped in a group hug. As soon as they took a closer look, they could see the red puffiness of their teammate's eyes, it seemed that even Iwaizumi had been crying. The team had lost and they had been too busy arguing to even watch it happen. They tried to apologize, once again in sync with each other, but the team brushed it off. Oikawa ruffled their longish hair, a weird experience for Kyoutani but a perfectly normal one for Yahaba, and told them not to worry, with a genuine smile on his face. Of course, they still felt bad, but they could see that the team wasn't going to take any of it.

It took a few more hours for them to unfuse, which happened unexpectedly on the bus ride home. Watari got a lap full of Kyoutani, and Yahaba almost fell off the seat in the surprise of the sudden change of size. After the sudden separation, Watari moved so that the newly-discovered soulmates could converse in their own separate bodies. 

Spending a few hours trapped sharing a body with someone and being able to see all their thoughts really brought people together. Kyoutani and Yahaba were no different. The two still needed to work on their hostility, but they both were much more open to talking things out with each other. Eventually, the pair got close enough to try fusing again, and from there, their relationship took off. By the time the 3rd years graduated, they knew they were leaving the team in capable hands. With Yahaba as Captain and Kyoutani as his vice, the team flourished, and while they didn't beat Karasuno that year, they were able to beat Shiratorizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Yahaba's pre-fusion monologue directly from CasanovaScans' Haikyuu translation, so yeah, credit where credit is due, to CasanovaScans and Furudate-sensei
> 
> Also I drew myself [ fanart ](http://actualscienceside.tumblr.com/post/129339525666/alright-so-heres-my-weird-digitization-of-my)  
> ALSO [FANART OF ODONTOLITE](http://www.paintberri.com/#/posts/55fbd5e69bc861d22e34b624) (Kyouhaba fusion) by ZodiacLeopard aka my best friend thank you


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga takes inspiration from his favorite fictional mother, Molly Weasley and knits all his teammates scarves for the holidays (he has no time to make sweaters he swears Molly Weasley is the Knitting Queen there's no other way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a quick announcement for anyone still subscribed to this, I'm posting fics separately from now on, but didn't want to leave it without adding one more quick drabble. So here's something that's been in my idea doc for over a year: Suga giving everyone Molly Weasley scarves because he doesn't have the time it would take to knit 12 sweaters he is a high school athlete. 
> 
> Warning: Contains spoilers from the manga (including how the Miyagi tournament goes) so if you feel the need, go ahead and wait a couple weeks for this season of the anime to be over.

A little known fact about Sugawara Koushi was that he loved English literature. Or he did if you could classify Harry Potter as English literature. Yes, Suga was a Harry Potter nerd, a proud Slytherin, and practiced with the local Quidditch team when he wasn't playing volleyball.

A better known fact about Suga was that he was the team mom. Once in awhile, the first years on his volleyball team would slip up and call him mom, but he never really minded. On his Quidditch team, it was a well known fact that if you had were any issues, Suga was the person to talk to. 

Amongst the third years at his high school, he was known as the one who would bake cookies for everyone's birthday, no matter how little you spoke to him. Some people might take issue with being called a team mom, especially because it narrows people down to one character trait, but he was okay with it. He knew he was more than a team mom, but he didn’t mind being called one all the same.

And if one were to combine these two ideas, as Suga’s brain once did, they would probably get Molly Weasley. As Suga did. During October. When the holiday break was fast approaching and he was trying to come up with present ideas. And he was struck with a brilliant idea.

He set to work immediately. He knew he wouldn’t have the time to knit 15 sweaters, so instead he made scarves. A green and brown one here, a purple one there, a pink one with gold stars on the edges, one for each member of Karasuno’s volleyball team, plus one for each manager and for the coach and the advisor. 

And then December came around. They had won Miyagi’s tournament. They were going to nationals. Nekoma and Fukurodani were too. The first years were back from training camp. Their practice match with Datekou was looming. And Suga’s arms were full of scarves. 

Everyone was delighted by their scarves. Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka were having scarf arm fights with their long, brightly zigzagged scarves. Kageyama had his face buried in the fuzzy fabric of his midnight blue one. Tsukishima had his black and gold circle-scarf wrapped around his neck already, replacing the one he had been wearing to fend off the cold. Yamaguchi stared at his dark green scarf dotted with tiny white specks, mesmerized. Yachi stood trembling and stuttering out many thank yous as she held her pink scarf to her chest. The rest of the team were doing various things, but all were delighted with the gifts. Suga felt his heart swell at the view.


End file.
